Lost In The Dark
by PinkGlasses
Summary: Current chapter: Blaine struggles with his unwanted memories of his past as he helps Kurt confront Karofsky.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Adams was everything Kurt Hummel had been looking for in a man— charismatic, funny, and nice to him, something Kurt hadn't experienced very often. Sure he had New Directions, his quirky, wonderful, messed up, under-dog family, but it was so easy to get lost there, because of all the attitude and drama. Thinking back to the Karofsky incident, it had taken his former Glee club weeks to notice what was going on, and then finally stick up for him.

His past with Karofsky was still a sore spot, a dark blemish on his life. There was, however, some joy when he thought about those days—_Blaine_. When they first met Kurt felt as though he was in a fairytale, with Blaine his charming prince there to rescue him from his demons, and sweep him off his feet...until Kurt forcibly reminded himself that he wasn't supposed to think that way anymore. After all his failed attempts at "love" (although now, Kurt realized, he had never truly experienced such a thing) he had to keep his heart closed off. It was too painful to consider facing yet another rejection, and Kurt was sure he was about to break for good.

So Kurt endeavored on a purely platonic relationship with Blaine, but it didn't take very long before Blaine's good nature began slipping through the cracks of Kurt's resistance. He started falling—hard. Kurt hated himself in those moments that his thoughts lingered on Blaine. He was supposed to be strong and independent. He didn't need another person letting him down. But still the thoughts and questions tormented him… _Do friends drive an hour and a half to help each other out? Do friends treat friends to lunch? Do they invade your personal space?_ _Do they take your hand only moments after meeting you?_ But Kurt knew there was no way—_no way—_Blaine could possible like him that way. They were just friends, and Kurt had to accept that.

When Kurt's dad and Carole offered him the chance to attend Dalton, he was faced with a very hard decision. New Directions was his family. He had been with them since the very beginning. They had supported him through so much, but then again they hadn't been there when Karofsky's bullying had first escalated. Kurt also feared that showing up at Dalton would ruin his friendship with Blaine. He didn't want Blaine to think he wasn't brave, and he didn't want to intrude on the life Blaine had built himself at Dalton. But in the end, getting away from Karofsky, and being safe, was all he could see. Of course Blaine had still been a big part in his transferring, not that Kurt would ever admit that to anyone, not even himself.

Looking back Kurt realized he should have gone with his instincts— he should have protected his heart. Upon his arrival at Dalton all had seemed wonderful and amazing, but it soon seemed as though Blaine was avoiding him. They saw each other during Warbler practice, but after his humiliation on the first day, the practices became something Kurt dreaded. Occasionally Blaine ate with Kurt during dinner, but he was popular and had to make the rounds in the dining hall. They never texted anymore, it was impractical due to the close quarters, but Kurt felt as though something very essential had been taken from him. Kurt scolded himself once again for thinking he deserved having somebody. Clearly Kurt Hummel and love weren't meant to coexist and resignedly Kurt accepted his fate. He was still heart-broken on the inside, but no one cared, so he didn't see the point in making a big deal out of it to anyone but himself.

_I am alone, and that's all I'll ever be._

_

* * *

_**So this is my first attempt at a Klaine angst**** story, although whenever I write plays or stories for school they're always angsty and depressing, so I have lots of experience in that sense.**

**This is really only a preview of the actual story, which is going to be pretty long, and it will start from the Kurt and Blaine's first meeting, and it will mainly be their hidden emotions and reactions to specific plot points. I haven't decided yet if it will fill in the gaps of the story, or take it's own little journey, but that's part of the fun!  
**

**I hope you guys enjoy the little sample featured above!  
**

**Reviews are love, and they help me to update faster!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Encounter:**

**Blaine's Side**

Blaine remembered the first time he saw Kurt Hummel. He had been rushing down the stairs, eager to get to the Warbler's performance when an angelic voice posed a hesitant question, "Oh, excuse me? Um, hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here," Blaine looked up into the face of a beautiful, lithe teen with a complexion of porcelain and glasz eyes that glinted brightly. Blaine answered the stranger's query smiling up at that beautiful face—there was something about this kid that made Blaine immensely curious. His eyes sparked with intelligence and mirth, but his face was a protective mask. It was like he was afraid to reveal emotions that would make him appear weak. Blaine felt the need to be near this boy—Kurt was what he had said his name was—and instinctively Blaine reached to grab Kurt's hand. Blaine's heart clenched uncomfortably at the look of shock on the boy's face—was Blaine pushing his boundaries too far? Could Kurt potentially be homophobic and disliked being touched by another boy in such a non-platonic way? Blaine had assumed Kurt was gay from the way his eyes pierced through Blaine with such intensity, but he had been wrong about that in the past. However, when Kurt's façade cracked a little revealing a tiny smile and his fingers tightened around Blaine's ever so slightly, he considered another possibility—was Kurt so unaccustomed to genuine affection? The thought broke Blaine's heart. Something wasn't right here and Blaine would do what ever it took to make it okay.

* * *

Blaine sang to the boy during Teenage Dream. He hadn't meant to, it just kind of...happened. He had looked so scared and overwhelmed that Blaine's protective side came out. He also touched him again, adjusting his lapel, even though nothing was wrong with it. _Why can't I keep my hands off this guy? _Blaine normally was very good at containing himself. Although he did prefer to be a touchy, intimate person, that wasn't how one acted at Dalton, so Blaine had adjusted. Blaine didn't know what it was about Kurt that shook him so much, but he had awoken something in Blaine that he had spent a long time repressing. He knew Wes was going to be pissed with him later. He would no doubt go on about how the Warblers were about making a performance homogeneous, charming _everyone_ in the audience and not singling one person out. But it was worth being reprimanded when he saw Kurt's mask finally break and his face light up with a smile so big that Blaine was sure he didn't smile like that very often. Blaine's heart was filled with a peculiar sensation for it craved to soar in jubilation for making Kurt smile, but all he felt was it breaking even more. _What hell has this kid been through?_

_

* * *

_

**Gah, guys I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I'm just trying to express the character's inner feelings, so it doesn't always allow for a lot because I'm going for a specific feeling or reaction. Also, this isn't super angsty yet, but it's Kurt's thoughts that are really dark, not Blaine's as much (yet!)**

**So in case you guys are wondering, this story will show an event then have Blaine's reaction/feeling, then Kurt's (or vice versa)**_. _**Ex: The next chapter is "First Encounter: Kurt's Side" **_  
_

**Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed and followed! It means so much!**

**Please, please review! Reviews are love!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**First Encounter**

**Kurt's Side**

"_Is there anything I can do to help?"_

_Are you kidding me?_

Kurt felt his insides quiver with contained rage. _You seriously have got to be fucking kidding me. _The injustice of the question hit Kurt like a slap to the face. How could it not be clear to Mr. Schuester that Kurt needed help? He was tormented by Karofsky every single day of his life. He lived in constant terror, unable to stop the abuse, and yet Mr. Schue, someone in power, sat across from him questioning if the situation needed fixing. _No, actually I love being pushed around by sweaty morons, but thanks so much for your… _what? Concern? But that was just the problem. Mr. Schue didn't care about him…that was clear from the way his talent had never been utilized in Glee club. And it was becoming all the more obvious as he hesitated to take a stand for Kurt.

With a sneer Kurt had given the inevitable response, "No, this is my hill to climb alone."

Despite his calm response, Kurt had been screaming on the inside—_yes you can help! You can expel Karofsky! You can save me from this living nightmare! _But Kurt knew there was no point. If Mr. Schue actually cared he would have already taken action against Karofsky. Kurt knew he was only asking because Mr. Schue felt that it was his duty to play the kind, understanding teacher. Heaven forbid Kurt should actually have an issue and make his job hard. _Even teachers are loathe to help me._

Shaking with anger, Kurt ran through the school hoping against all odds he wouldn't see Karofsky again. Miraculously Kurt made it to his car without any trace of the jock. He slammed the door, cramming the key into the ignition before forcing himself to take some deep breaths. _Control yourself, Hummel. Now is neither the time nor the place for such an outburst. _Kurt waited until any telltale emotions had drained from his face, and his breathing had regulated before pulling out of the parking lot. However, his hands were clenched so tightly around the steering wheel his knuckles were white.

Kurt exhaled gratefully as he pulled into an empty driveway at his house. Kurt needed the house to be empty for when his self-restraint finally snapped. He made it to his bedroom before the screaming started. Tears filled Kurt's eyes as he screamed himself hoarse, throwing himself onto his bed in a blind rage. His lashed his fists out in anger accidentally striking the wall. Kurt began hitting and hitting and hitting, not understanding why, but not caring enough to control himself anymore. It hurt like hell, but Kurt had worked himself into such a state that he didn't notice. Eventually despair took over the anger and Kurt collapsed onto his bed, sobbing silently. _Nobody notices, nobody ever does anything. I'm just supposed to accept my fate, while they all turn a blind eye. I don't know if I can be strong anymore…_

Kurt started a little when he heard the front door open upstairs, signalling that his dad was home from work. Kurt shot out of his bed and ran to the bathroom, where he splashed cold water on his face. Kurt didn't know what he had been thinking, of course he had to be strong. He needed to be strong for his dad—it would kill Burt to see him like this. Kurt swore to himself a long time ago that he would never be a burden to his dad. And maybe one day, if he was strong, he could get out of this place. Kurt scrutinized his reflection warily. His eyes were still a little puffy, but not bad. He let out a shaky breath before plastering a smile on his face. He ran upstairs and started preparing dinner for his dad, silently hoping the next day would be better.

* * *

It wasn't. When Mr. Schue had told the group about the changes to the assignment, Kurt was grateful because it showed that Mr. Schue was trying. But the boys wouldn't listen to his suggestions. They didn't respect him enough to even bother to look interested. Puck gave him a way out, telling him to go spy on the other teams, and Kurt took it, storming out of the classroom.

That's how Kurt found himself walking down a staircase at Dalton as boys rushed past him. He was completely lost and feeling more foolish every second. _Why am I here?_ Kurt sighed internally than addressed one of the boys running past him, "oh excuse me?" The boy whipped around and looked up at him. Kurt faltered, unprepared for how attractive the other teen was. He had dark hair slicked back off his forehead and brilliant hazel eyes that were framed by thick black eyebrows. _No, don't think like that. He's not gay, and it's not worth it. _Regardless, Kurt listened excitedly as the boy—Blaine—explained that their Glee club was actually cool at Dalton. Then the dark-hair boy extended his hand in Kurt's direction and Kurt's instinctual fear took over as he braced himself the blow he thought was coming. _Why did I come here? Why did I listen to Puck's asinine suggestion? This boy knows I'm a spy, and it is so much more humiliating to be beat up by a stranger! _Kurt gasped softly as the unthinkable happened—the boy took Kurt's hand in his and gently pulled him down an empty hallway. Kurt's mind couldn't fully grasp what was happening. No boy had ever voluntarily touched him in such a tender way before. They were always afraid of catching "_the gay_" or whatever it was those Neanderthals believed. Kurt relaxed into Blaine's touch slightly and let himself be led down the hall.

* * *

Kurt completely lost himself during the performance. _Is Blaine singing to me? _It certainly seemed like he was. Kurt was overwhelmed by the situation and his face cracked to reveal a true smile, one he hadn't felt for quite a while. But when the performance ended so did Kurt's disillusionment. Dalton was too good to be true. _I don't belong here._ Kurt was quick to put his emotions back in check, as he turned on his heel and strode out the door, hoping to draw as little attention to himself as possible. Just because Blaine had been friendly to him didn't mean that everyone else wouldn't beat him up for spying. He had had his fun, now he needed to get _the hell out of there_.

Kurt repressed a shudder as he felt a hand close over his shoulder, cursing himself for not leaving sooner. _Don't show fear, don't show pain_—this was the mantra Kurt recited to himself daily, whenever Karofsky approached him in the halls. Kurt thought it to himself now as he slowly turned around, preparing himself for the inevitable attack. Kurt found himself looking into Blaine's hazel eyes. _I knew it. I knew this was all too good to be true. I suppose Blaine was just being nice to me because he didn't want to cause a scene with so many people around. _Blaine was talking to him, but Kurt heard nothing, his ears ringing with fear. When Kurt realized he was being led into a cafeteria he regained enough composure to ask, "Are you going to beat me up in a cafeteria? That seems a little unsanitary."

Blaine exchanged a glance with his friends that Kurt couldn't decipher. "No one is going to beat you up, Kurt." He didn't want to believe Blaine was going to attack him, but Kurt couldn't imagine what else he would want with him._ What have I gotten myself into?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Woot, Kurt's POV! This took a while, but I tried to make it longer for you guys, so I hope you enjoy!**

**I'm going to be traveling the next couple of days, so I won't be able to update until Wednesday night (possibly), but I'll be writing on the road so I should get a couple of chapters done! **

**I just realized that I didn't disclaim the last chapters, oops. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Chris Colfer, or Darren Criss... regardless of how much I wish I did...**

**Reviews= love, so pretty please review! =) Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Latte?**

**Blaine's Side**

Blaine had really stepped in it with the spectacle he made of himself during _Teenage Dream. _He was well aware of this fact, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All that mattered now was that he found Kurt. Blaine felt like he needed to talk to the kid, figure out what was going on with him. He saw Kurt slip out of the door once the performance ended and Blaine quickly moved after him through the crowd. Before he could make it to the door Blaine was stopped by the voice of his best friend, "What the hell was that?" Blaine turned and looked up at Wes. _I do not have time for this. _"You could have ruined our chances at Sectionals if you pulled a stunt like that there. You need to address the entire crowd, not one person, you know that Blaine!"

Blaine cut Wes off abruptly, "look, Wes, I know that I messed up, but I need you, as my best friend, to trust me when I say that there were extenuating circumstances that caused my actions. I apologize and it won't happen again. Now, I need your help with something." Wes looked taken aback by Blaine's straightforward manner, but he gave a short nod to indicate that he was listening.

Blaine gave a small smile to show his gratitude and continued, "Well, the boy that I…uh, sang to…well I met him earlier and he told me he's a new student here. But he can't possibly be, uniforms are always assigned immediately, and as you might have noticed, he wasn't exactly dressed to the school's standards. I think that he could be a spy from another school—" Wes sputtered in indignation— "I know, _I know_, but I don't think it's like that. I think there's something going on and I need to find out what it is. Let's take him out for coffee or something. Please? I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was serious. Besides, his spying is so bad it's clear that he doesn't mean us any harm. It's kind of endearing actually…" Blaine's rant trailed off and he looked up at Wes expectantly.

"Fine!" Wes acquiesced. That's why Blaine loved Wes. Although he was strict when it came to the Warblers, Wes was a good friend and it was clear that he cared about Blaine immensely.

"Thank you! I really appreciate this Wes." Blaine said, looking satisfied with himself. "Grab David and fill him in, I'll find Kurt."

Blaine turned and ran out of the room and down the hall catching up to Kurt's retreating figure. Blaine excitedly extended his hand and grabbed Kurt's shoulder. He felt Kurt tense under his touch and quickly let go. Kurt turned slowly and looked up at Blaine. His face was composed, but Blaine could see fear in his eyes. Blaine's stomach plummeted to his feet. He needed to do something to reassure this kid that he only meant well.

"Hey, do you want to grab coffee with my friends and me? We'd like to talk to you about something." Blaine said with a small smile, hoping he sounded friendly enough. Kurt didn't respond but just stood there, his face blank. But Blaine could have sworn that he saw panic in the smaller teen's eyes. Wes and David approached them hesitantly, looking to Blaine for direction. Blaine held up a finger, signaling for them to wait before turning back to Kurt, who was still standing completely still, rooted to the spot. Blaine slowly reached out his hand and gently took Kurt's arm, leading him to the cafeteria. The physical contact seemed to jolt Kurt out of his reverie, and he quietly asked "are you going to beat me up in a cafeteria? That seems a little unsanitary." Blaine's mouth fell open in shock, and he glanced at Wes as if to say, _see what I mean? _

"No one is going to beat you up, Kurt." Blaine said sincerely. Kurt just stared at him, the confusion evident in his eyes. Blaine calmly took him over to a table while Wes and David got the coffees.

"Look, Kurt, we know that you aren't a new student here and it's not a big deal," Blaine said, smiling reassuringly. Kurt's eyes widened, but he remained silent. Wes and David joined them at the table, and Wes slid a cup over to Kurt, "latte?" Blaine was relieved when Kurt mouthed 'thank you' at Wes. _Hopefully he's realized that we're not going to hurt him._

Kurt cautiously addressed the group, "It's very civilized of you to invite me out for coffee before you beat me up for spying."

"We are not going to beat you up," Wes stated simply.

"You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of endearing," David offered. Blaine's heart soared with gratitude for his friends' simple encouraging statements.

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came," Blaine said with a tiny smile, hoping to ease Kurt into the conversation.

Kurt gave a nervous chuckle, "can I ask you guys a question?"

The Warblers just looked at him attentively, eyebrows collectively raised. Blaine leaned forward slightly, eager to know what was on Kurt's mind.

"Are you guys all gay?" Kurt hesitantly asked.

Blaine chuckled. He certainly had _not_ been expecting that. Noticing Kurt's confusion at their laughter he responded quickly, "uh, no. I mean, I am, but these two have girlfriends."

Kurt gave a slight smile and David continued, "this is not a gay school. We just have a zero tolerance harassment policy."

"Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple," Wes explained.

Blaine watched as Kurt struggled to comprehend this piece of information, tears welling up in his eyes. _I was right, something is going on with him._

"Would you guys excuse us?" Blaine dismissed his friends gently, making a mental note to thank them later. Blaine then focused his attention on Kurt's face, watching as he struggled to control his emotions.

"I take it you're having trouble at school," said Blaine finally, unsure if Kurt would be willing to talk to him.

"I'm the only person out of the closet at my school…" _I knew it. _Blaine had known there was a reason he felt so connected to this boy even though he had just met him. _He's just like I was two years ago. _"…and I-I try to stay strong about it…" Blaine could see that very clearly. Kurt was the epitome of strength. Blaine could feel it emanate from him, he could see it in his eyes, and in the way he carried himself. _He is so much stronger then I was. Then I am. _"…but there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell. And nobody seems to notice." Blaine felt the desperation in Kurt's words as his voice cracked with emotion, the tears spilling over in his eyes. Blaine's heart ached desperately for him because he knew how it felt to feel so alone. To be completely isolated for something that you had no control over.

"I know how you feel," he told Kurt, hoping that the other teen would realize how much that was true. "I got taunted at my old school and it really…" Blaine huffed angrily as the familiar feelings of anger overwhelmed him, "…really pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty and they were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell that nobody really cared." _What an understatement, they barely even listened, _Blaine reminisced bitterly. "It was like 'hey if you're gay, your life's just going to be miserable, sorry. Nothing we can do about it.' So I left, I came here, simple as that…" Blaine neglected to mention that it wasn't quite so simple. The transition to Dalton's way of life had been its own kind of hell. _Not the time or place. _He focused back on Kurt, "so you have two options. I'd love to tell you to just come enroll here, but tuition at Dalton is sort of steep, and I know that's not an option for everybody…" Blaine chose his next words very carefully, sure to make them count. "Or you can refuse to be the victim." Kurt stared at him in confusion, so Blaine elaborated, "prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. And you have a chance to right now to teach him."

"How?" Kurt's voice was small, but Blaine could see a spark of something in his eyes.

"Confront him!" Blaine moved forward in his seat with new fervour, "call him out! I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away and it's something I really, really regret." _But you can do this, you can stand up to them Kurt. You can do what I was never able to. _Blaine wondered why it was so important to him that Kurt stand up for himself. Was he trying to give Kurt the freedom he never had, or was he trying to live through this kid, as though Kurt standing up to his bullies could erase Blaine's inability to do so. Blaine was overcome with uncertainty and prayed that he was doing this for the right reasons and that the situation wouldn't become something he regretted later. For several moments Kurt was quiet, starring at his coffee cup. Blaine worried that maybe his impromptu speech had been little much, but then Kurt looked at him.

"Thank you…for helping me with this. You didn't have to do that. It means a lot." Kurt said, his eyes full of gratitude.

Blaine looked at him warmly, "I'm glad to help, Kurt." He truly was. Blaine was by no means an expert, but he had been through hell and back, and if he could potentially help one person with his experience maybe what had happened could finally be justified in his mind.

Kurt stood up with a small smile and Blaine mirrored him. "Um…" Kurt looked around awkwardly, "I guess I should be going now. I don't want to take up anymore of your time."

"I don't mind, honestly. Let me walk you to your car," Blaine offered, not quite ready to say goodbye to this boy that he felt he had know forever, but was still such a stranger.

"Sure, I'd probably get lost otherwise," Kurt said attempting to joke. _There he goes again, trying to hide how he's feeling._

"It's okay to be upset Kurt," Blaine said as he led Kurt out to the guest parking lot.

"Not always," came the quiet reply. Blaine felt it again in that moment, that undeniable urge to reach out and protect the boy in front of him. Blaine settled for handing Kurt his phone as he said, "here put your number in, and I'll give you mine. And if anything happens, or you just need to talk, or vent or whatever give me a call." Kurt looked astonished at the offer, but quickly typed his number into Blaine's phone before pulling out his own. Blaine recited his number off and Kurt nodded before putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Thanks again," Kurt said softly, starring at his feet.

Blaine reached out and squeezed his arm gently, "don't mention it. You don't have to go through this alone." Kurt's eyes welled up again and he turned away quickly and got into his car. With a small wave, he was gone.

As Kurt drove away Blaine realized how much he had meant what he said. Blaine had been alone through his trials, it was why he had run. It was impossible to stand up to them when it was their mission to convince you that you were weak, disgusting, a menace to the earth. Blaine had run because he feared what they said was true. It wasn't until he came to Dalton that he began to accept himself. But it had been a very dark time in his life before he got there. Looking at Kurt, Blaine realized that he was still innocent. He was terrified out of his mind, yes, but he was still strong, still resilient enough to fight off the demons. He was proud of who he was, he wouldn't break like Blaine did. Blaine wouldn't allow it. Kurt wasn't going to be alone in this. Blaine was going to make sure of that.

* * *

**Firstly thanks so much to everyone that commented, and put this on their story alerts! I really appreciate it!**

**Okay this honestly took me FOREVER to write. The beginning came together pretty quickly, but then I re-watched this scene and I had to rework everything to make sure that it matched the tone of that scene, because this story is **_**supposed **_**to be about the emotions of certain moments. Like an impressionist painting…all feeling? But um…not anything like that at all, really haha. **

**Anyway I watched the coffee scene over and over so many times I'm pretty sure I have it all memorized. Might I just say that that scene is damn near perfect, acting-wise. Especially Chris Colfer. Everything he does is flawless, 100%. I'm still tearing up after the 15****th**** viewing because he is just so freakin' incredible. I'm insanely jealous, but it really just makes me love him more. Oh and Darren Criss? Just marry me, kay?**

**Also, Blaine's perspective is freaking hard to write! It's probably because they give us NO background on the show, but I really struggled with it…I hope I did an alright job of it =S This story is taking me for a ride, and it might be a different kind of angst then what I was originally planning, but it will still be emotional, so I hope you guys will stick with it!  
**

**Hope you guys like it =) Kurt's Side might take a while because there was so much I read in his face during this scene and translating that to paper will be quite the feat!**

**Pleeeeease review! Con crit is greatly appreciated, but please keep it constructive! This story is kind of an experiment to improve my writing, so I'd really love to know what you think! Reviews are love! =)**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Latte?**

**Kurt's Side**

Kurt worked desperately to relieve some of the tension in his shoulders has Blaine walked him over to a table. _Don't show fear, don't show fear. _Kurt forced himself to look Blaine in the eyes as the other teen said, "Look, Kurt, we know that you aren't a new student here and it's not a big deal." _They knew. Of course they knew… _panic fluttered in Kurt's heart and he took a deep breath to calm himself. _Wait…did he say it wasn't a big deal? _Kurt couldn't see how that could be true—who wouldn't care about someone spying on another school's glee club? Kurt's eyes flicked to Blaine's friends as they took their seats at the table, one of them casually sliding a coffee to him.

"Latte?" he said with a smile. Kurt was stunned by the kind gesture and he felt his lips forming the words, "thank you" although his voice didn't quite catch up. Kurt attempted speaking again, intent on understanding what the guys wanted from him, "it's very civilized of you to invite me out for coffee before you beat me up for spying."

The boy that had given him the coffee quickly responded, "we are not going to beat you up."

Before Kurt could process the statement Blaine's other friend added, "you were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of endearing." _Endearing? _Kurt's mind reeled at the word. _How are they okay with me being a spy? _

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came," Blaine said smiling in Kurt's direction. _How did he know? _Kurt felt a nervous chuckle bubble up in his throat. Kurt still wasn't totally sure what these guys wanted, but they same seemed sincere enough.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Kurt began hesitantly.

The boys just stared back at him expectant and welcoming.

_Well here goes nothing… _"are you guys all gay?" Kurt felt his face heat with embarrassment as the boys laughed at his question. _Stupid Kurt, you basically just outed yourself and who knows how they feel about people that are gay?_

Kurt choked back his surprise as Blaine casually answered, "uh, no. I mean, I am, but these two have girlfriends."

Kurt looked at Blaine's friends, trying to judge their response to Blaine's statement. They didn't even flinch. Kurt felt himself smile into his coffee. _Well this is a refreshing change of pace._

The boy named David elaborated on Blaine's comment, "this is not a gay school. We just have a zero tolerance harassment policy." Kurt felt his face freeze at David's words…_no harassment? _

"Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple," Wes continued. Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes and instantly any resolve he had managed to maintain crumbled. All these years he had suffered in silence, expected to take the abuse, being told over and over that nothing could be done about it. And here someone was telling him that at Dalton living in peace was commonplace, something so normal it wasn't even thought about, mentioned nonchalantly as being 'simple'. It was too much for Kurt to process. He felt as though someone was playing a nasty trick on him, taunting him with a glimpse into a perfect world, only to wrench it out of his grasping fingers with the reminder that it wasn't his to have. Kurt heard Blaine sending away his friends and he struggled to regain some composure. He didn't want to break down in front of a relative stranger.

"I take it you're having trouble at school," Blaine said his tone full of empathy. _Don't tell this boy anything! Stay strong_, the voice in the back of Kurt's head cautioned, but the words just started spilling out, he couldn't control them anymore, "I'm the only person out of the closet at my school…and I-Itry to stay strong about it, but there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell. And nobody seems to notice." Something inside Kurt broke and the tears he had contained for so long streamed down his face. He had never mentioned these feelings to anybody before, he had always tried to appear strong, but the look of understanding and concern on Blaine's face made it so easy for Kurt to feel the way he hadn't in so long— _safe._ He didn't feel that Blaine would judge him for what he was saying. He felt as though maybe Blaine actually understood his situation.

As if proving Kurt's point Blaine said, "I know how you feel…" Those words were all Kurt needed to hear. _Finally someone that knows what I'm going through. _ "I got taunted at my old school and it really… pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty and they were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell that nobody really cared. It was like 'hey if you're gay, your life's just going to be miserable, sorry. Nothing we can do about it.'" Kurt couldn't believe how similar their situations were. _Are all gay kids subjected to the same torture? Well no, I suppose not, _Kurt thought eyeing Blaine in his Dalton uniform. It seemed as though some schools had gotten it right. Kurt was once again hit by the injustice that the McKinley faculty thought it was alright to let him be bullied. Blaine continued, cutting into his thoughts, "…so I left, I came here, simple as that…" _Was it that simple? _Kurt imagined what it would be like to leave his school and all of the implications— asking his dad for the unfathomable fortune it would cost to attend Dalton, turning his back on New Directions. He shuddered— no, he wouldn't be leaving McKinley anytime soon. "So you have two options. I'd love to tell you to just come enrol here, but tuition at Dalton is sort of steep, and I know that's not an option for everybody. Or you can refuse to be the victim." Kurt didn't understand what Blaine meant by that. _What can I possibly do against Karofsky? _"Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. And you have a chance to right now to teach him."

The words made Kurt's heart jump in his chest as previously unseen possibilities swam in front of his eyes. _Teach Karofsky? How could I do that? What would life be like if I did? _He quietly voiced his confusion, "how?"

"Confront him! Call him out! I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away and it's something I really, really regret," the air rang with Blaine's powerful speech. Kurt had never run from a bully before, but he was never an aggressor either. The idea filled him with a sense of power. Karofsky was all smoke and mirrors—he acted tough towards Kurt because Kurt was small and never fought back. But maybe, just maybe, if Kurt used his defensive wit as a weapon and stood up to Karofsky, maybe he would back off.

Kurt looked up at the boy that had finally given him some hope, "thank you…for helping me with this. You didn't have to do that. It means a lot," he said sincerely.

"I'm glad to help, Kurt." Blaine said with a smile. He looked honest enough to Kurt, but Kurt didn't want to push his luck.

"Um…I guess I should be going now. I don't want to take up anymore of your time," he said hastily standing up before realizing he had no clue how to find the parking lot.

"I don't mind, honestly. Let me walk you to your car," Blaine said in a tone so kind and sincere that it made Kurt's heart ache.

"Sure, I'd probably get lost otherwise," Kurt said, trying to hide the melancholy he suddenly felt at saying goodbye to Blaine.

"It's okay to be upset Kurt," Blaine said. _How does he do that? _Once again Blaine seemed to see what Kurt was trying to hide.

"Not always," Kurt said softly, knowing that their honest conversation had been a fluke. His walls would be back up tomorrow.

Blaine just stared at him before putting his phone in Kurt's hands. "Here put your number in, and I'll give you mine. And if anything happens, or you just need to talk, or vent or whatever give me a call." Kurt didn't know what to say to this. He had assumed that Blaine helping him was a one-time thing, something the other boy had done because he was an honourable guy, not because he had in vested interest in Kurt. Kurt took Blaine's phone with shaking hands, overwhelmed with gratitude for this seemingly complete stranger that had done so much for him.

"Thanks again," Kurt whispered feeling immensely awkward and repetitive. Blaine grabbed his arm reassuringly and Kurt struggled to keep his body relaxed.

"Don't mention it. You don't have to go through this alone," Blaine said, and tears sprang to Kurt's eyes. He turned to his car before Blaine could see. Blaine was understanding, but Kurt didn't want to overwhelm him with the unusual waterworks. _What is it with me around this guy?_

Kurt gave a little wave as he pulled out of parking lot, watching Blaine in his rear-view mirror. Kurt replayed the afternoon in his head and wasn't sure what to make of it. He had been shown that another way of life was possible, that he didn't have to live in constant fear. Kurt had finally gotten what he craved—someone that knew what he was going through, someone else that was out and proud. Kurt's eyes filled with tears again. Kurt wasn't sure if he would ever see Blaine again, or if he would ever have the confidence to call him, but he would never forget their conversation and the hope it had given him.

* * *

**Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed and put this on their story alerts! You guys rock! =)**

**UGH I was so excited to write this chapter and then I got hit with Writer's Block :| So. Frustrating.  
**

**Are you guys are finding the repeated dialogue a little redundant/repetitive? I did when I was writing it, so I might try something a little different for the next chapter…thoughts? **

**Rawr The Kiss is coming up next, so it's going to be pretty dark. Stupid Karofsky *glowers***

**But yeah back on track hope you enjoy =)**

**Review's cure writer's block… ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Kiss**

**Kurt's Side**

**

* * *

**

_I am disgusting. I am pathetic. I am repulsive. I am disgusting. I am pathetic. I am repulsive._

Kurt sat curled in a ball at the bottom of his shower, tears and running water pouring down his face, his relentless sobs muffled by the bathroom fan. The new mantra filled his mind, on endless repeat. The memory swam in front of his eyes, causing his chest to constrict and his sobs to become more painful. He sat there letting the water run over him, feeling nothing as he was dragged back into the memory...

* * *

Kurt smiled giddily down at his phone, where the latest text of encouragement from Blaine had been pulled up onto the screen. He couldn't believe Blaine had kept is word, that he was being so friendly to him. But it was nice. Kurt was so distracted by his message that he didn't notice as a pair of giant hands smacked his phone out of his grip, then grabbed him around the shoulders and thrust him into a locker. Hard. Kurt looked up, his eyes stinging angrily at Karofsky's retreating figure. Blaine's message of courage rang in Kurt's ears as he stormed after the malevolent jock that seemed so hell-bent on torturing him. Kurt was on a mission to get some answers. He flew into the locker room eyes sparking with fury as he approached Karofsky. "I am talking to you!"

"Girl's locker room is next door" _I am not a fucking girl. I am stronger then you. _

"What is your problem?" Kurt demanded fiercely. _Why won't you leave me alone?_

"Excuse me?"

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt advanced a little further, rage igniting every fiber of his body.

"Besides you sneaking in here to look at my junk?" Kurt's mind reeled at the ignorance and stupidity of Karofsky's statement. He wasn't attracted to every guy that he saw, least of all _Karofsky. _

"Oh yeah every straight guys nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you! Well guess what hamhock, you're not my type." Fear pounded in Kurt's veins, but he didn't care anymore. He was going to be heard, he refused to be pushed around anymore.

"That right?"

"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys that sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty." Kurt seethed venomously.

"Do not push me Hummel." Kurt winced slightly as Karofsky raised his fist, but willed himself to continue. _It's just pain, it can be dealt with. _

"You going to hit me? Do it." It wasn't the first time that Kurt challenged Karofsky this way. He told them the same thing when they wanted to beat him up for wearing his GaGa outfit. _How long will it take for them to realize that they will never be able to change me?_

"Don't push me!" Karofsky practically screamed as he slammed the closest locker shut. Kurt felt a little surprised that his words were bothering Karofsky so much, but there was no way he could stop them now.

"Hit me because it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore then I can punch the ignoramus out of you." Kurt was so undeniably _himself,_ how could they really think being hit would change any of that?

"Just get out of my face!" _No! I am not backing down! I won't be scared of you anymore!_

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" Kurt saw the look of rage and shock pass over Karofsky's face and his heart thudded wildly. He had done it. He had stood up to Karofsky.

Karofsky moved closer and Kurt braced himself for the blow, when he suddenly felt rough hands wrap around his face, pulling him closer to Karofsky. Chapped lips attacked his mouth hungrily. An overwhelming smell of sweat accosted his nostrils, and bile rose up in Kurt's throat as his brain struggled to comprehend what was happening. He tried to escape, but Karofsky's grip was like iron. _No, no, no, no._ This could not be happening. Karofsky finally pulled away, his face full of desperation and lust. Icy fear spread through Kurt's veins as Karofsky moved towards him again. Kurt shoved him away with as much strength as he could muster, hoping with everything he had that Karofsky would leave. Karofsky let out a tiny whimper before smashing his hand into the lockers and storming out. Kurt felt his body slump to the ground, paralyzed as waves of shock rolled over him. Kurt sat there for several long minutes, fingers pressed to his bruised lips, body shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't think about what had just happened; his mind was doing all it could to block it out. Eventually though, Kurt's sense of self-preservation took over and he stood up. He walked warily out into the hall, and spying his phone lying next to a locker he scooped it up. Blaine's last message was still there, but Kurt forced himself not to look at it. He made it out to his car, and he drove home on autopilot, only letting his mind focus on the road.

Kurt somehow found himself in his bathroom with the door locked. Nausea swept over Kurt and he collapsed next to the toilet, retching into the porcelain bowl. After Kurt managed to control himself, he used the counter to pull himself off the floor and he stared vacantly at his reflection in the mirror. His face was completely drained of colour, his lips swollen and cracked, and there were deep purple shadows under his eyes. Kurt looked himself in the eye and everything inside him broke apart. Vicious thoughts teared at his heart, thoughts that claimed he was repulsive; something only a monster could love. Sobs began to rack Kurt's body and he struggled to turn the shower on, desperate to smother the sound. He tore his clothes off of him, wishing to never see them again, to never be reminded of what had happened that day.

Cold water sprayed his skin and he was jolted into the present. Kurt quickly turned off the shower before getting out. He avoided his reflection as he made his way into his bedroom. Kurt pulled a flannel sleeping set out of his drawer and threw it on. He fell into his bed, burying himself in the covers. When his dad came home, Kurt would tell him that was sick, and that he just needed sleep. Hopefully that would be the end of it, and he would be left alone.

Kurt lay there still tormented by agonizing thoughts of Karofsky, and courage gone awry. He had cried himself out a while back, and now he simply lay there starring at the wall, wishing it had been a dream, wishing he wasn't who he was, that he wasn't such a target. He wished for everything that could never be true.

Exhaustion eventually overtook him and as he succumbed to sleep the cold reality set in: _the only other gay kid at McKinley is one that will never be out of the closet._

Kurt whimpered in his sleep as an overwhelming feeling of loneliness and despair plagued him.

* * *

**Firstly much love and gratitude to those that put this on their alerts and reviewed! You guys are awesome!**

**Writing this was such an intense experience! I had writer's block over it for quite a while, but when I actually got into it, it was crazy! I re-watched the scene to copy down all the dialogue, and it started stressing me out. Then as I added the narration on, my body went numb, my hands got all clammy…it was so cathartic! I have never experienced that while writing before, and it was very odd, but cool. **

**Unfortunately I won't be able to update quite as often (I'm hoping once a week though) now that school as started again and I'm insanely busy! But I will try my best! =)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Chris Colfer, or Max Adler!**

**Please review, lovely people! =)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Kiss**

**Blaine's Side**

**

* * *

**

Blaine sighed gratefully as he opened the door to his dorm room. It had been a long day, followed by an even longer Warbler's practice and he couldn't wait to relax. Blaine tossed his book bag on the floor ignoring the mess that spilled out of it, and tugged off the tie that seemed hell bent on suffocating him. He fell into his bed finally allowing himself to relax. Blaine pulled out his phone scrolling through his texts until he landed on the name that brought a smile to his face whenever he saw it—_Kurt Hummel. _Blaine typed out a quick message, eager to start conversing with the other teen—

_Hey, how has your day been so far?_ –B

Blaine's stomach churned with anticipation as he awaited Kurt's response. Blaine's fingers ghosted across the screen of his phone, waiting for Kurt to respond. Five minutes passed and Blaine felt his anticipation wane, only to be replaced by disappointment. Kurt was normally so quick to respond to Blaine's texts, that Blaine couldn't help but feel a little peeved at the sudden snub. _He could be stuck late at Glee rehearsal or be with his family… _Blaine tried to convince himself. Regardless of his attempts at rationalizing Kurt's silence, the disappointment sat heavily in Blaine's stomach, refusing to be ignored. Blaine checked his empty inbox once more before starting on the homework he had been given that day. At half an hour of hearing nothing from Kurt, Blaine felt the disappointment twinge uncomfortably. Blaine tried his best to ignore it. After an hour had passed the disappointment became full-fledged concern. _What could he be doing? What if something is wrong? _Blaine knew he was probably acting crazy and irrational, but he couldn't help it. Something was wrong with Kurt, he could just _feel _it. Blaine quickly pulled his phone back out and messaged Kurt again—

_Is everything okay?_ -B

This time Blaine only allowed two minutes of silence to pass before he grabbed his phone again and hit the 'call' button. Blaine paced the floor of his room as he listened to the steady ringing in his ear, desperate to hear Kurt's voice. When Kurt's voicemail began to play in his ear, panic rose in Blaine's chest. _What if I call his house? _Blaine was sure that what he was about to do was a little creepy, but he honestly didn't care. He needed to hear Kurt's voice, he needed to know that he was alright. Blaine hastily googled the information and typed the number into his phone. Blaine's heart hammered fiercely as he listened to the phone ringing again. _Please pick up, pick up, please pick u—_

"Hello?"

"Kurt?" Blaine practically shouted into the phone.

"Uh, no, this is his father, Burt Hummel. Can I help you?"

Blaine shook his head furiously, trying to calm himself before he spoke, "sorry, sir, I'm a friend of Kurt's, is he in?

Burt seemed to hesitate a second before responding, "uh…yeah one sec I'll go grab him."

Blaine listened as Burt walked through the house, clearly carrying the phone with him as he searched for his son. Blaine heard a door open and then Burt's gruff whisper, "_Kurt? Someone's on the phone for you._"

"_I don't feel like talking to anyone, Dad," _Blaine heard Kurt's unmistakable voice in the background, but something was off. He sounded dejected, his voice impossibly small and weak.

"_Everything okay, son?"_ Burt's low rumble came through on the other end. Blaine leaned forward unconsciously, listening intently for Kurt's response.

"_I'm fine Dad… just feel a little sick…" _

"_Okay, sport. If it's not that bad, a friend of yours is on the phone." _

"_Oh…um, yeah I'll take it." _Blaine could hear the way that Kurt didn't want to alarm his dad by refusing the phone call, and his stomach clenched worriedly. _What's going on that he's trying to hide from his dad? _Blaine hadn't known Kurt for very long, but he did know that he and his dad were extremely close, and it didn't seem normal for Kurt to be hiding something.

Blaine started as Burt's voice came back on the phone, directed towards Blaine this time, "Hey Blaine, here's Kurt…" There was a muffled movement on the other side of the phone, presumably as Burt passed it to his son.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked shakily.

"Kurt what's going on?" Blaine asked, the concern clear in his voice.

"Nothing I'm fine…" Kurt said in a tone that was completely unconvincing.

"Kurt remember what I said when we first met? You don't have to be alone anymore. Please tell me what's going on? Is it Karofsky?" At the mention of his tormentors name Blaine heard Kurt give a strangled hiccup and then the sobbing started. "Kurt? Kurt what's going on?" Blaine listened as he heard a door shut and water start to run in the background as Kurt continued to cry into the phone. "Kurt?"

"S-sorry," he said shakily, "I just had to the turn the shower on, I-I didn't want my dad to hear this…his heart…" Kurt's voice was cut off once again as sobs overtook him. Blaine murmured consolingly into the phone, attempting to calm Kurt down until he was able to talk and open up to Blaine. Blaine's insides were tormented by a curious mix of concern, dread and fear as he listened to Kurt crying. A whirlwind of situations flew about in Blaine's mind, each worst then the last, as he tried to imagine what had made Kurt this upset. After about twenty minutes the sobbing seemed to lessen a little, and Blaine quietly asked "Kurt what's going on?"

"I-I tried to have courage today," Kurt said, his voice unbelievably fragile.

"And what happened?" Blaine prompted after a momentary silence. His heart thumped nervously, what_ had _happened_?_

"W-well, it was right after Glee club and Karofsky shoved me into the lockers, which is a normal occurrence, but it was a lot harder than normal, and I thought about our conversation, and I just…snapped. I ran after him and confronted him in the locker room…I yelled in his face…I probably brought it on myself…" Kurt mumbled with a sniff.

"Brought what on yourself?"

"Karofsky…I thought he would just punch me and that would be it. I wasn't afraid of that. It's just pain…" Blaine bristled at Kurt's offhand mention of being punched, as if it wasn't important. _Does he honestly think so little of himself?_ But at the same time, Blaine couldn't help but be impressed that Kurt said he wasn't afraid. "But…he…Karofsky kissed me…" Kurt finally admitted with a shuddering sigh. _He… w__hat? _Rage, hot and blinding, filled Blaine. The idea of Karofsky _forcing _himself on Blaine made bile rise up in his throat. _How fucking dare he. _Blaine struggled to calm himself as he answered Kurt, his voice shaking, "Oh…God, Kurt… that should never have happened to you. I'm so sorry," Blaine's voice cracked with sorrow and he blindly lashed out, kicking the edge of his bed. _Kurt doesn't deserve this!_

The next words Kurt uttered, so softly Blaine barely even heard them, would forever break Blaine's heart, "I don't blame you, Blaine." Blaine could hear how much that was true. His stomach churned sickeningly as he realized that Kurt blamed himself. To Blaine, this was unfathomable. How could someone as perfect and beautiful as Kurt honestly believe that he was the cause behind such unthinkable evil? What could Blaine do to make it clear to Kurt that it wasn't him, it was everybody else? He felt so lost, he was in way over his head here. Blaine let his natural protectiveness takeover, hoping that somehow he would figure out how to rectify this entirely _fucked _situation.

"No. Kurt, _no. _Do _not_ blame yourself for this. Karofsky clearly has a lot of problems, but they're _his,_" Blaine all but growled into the phone, trying to emphasize his point.

"No, no I do this…I need to tone myself down," Kurt whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, his voice hoarse with anger.

At this point Kurt was rambling clearly lost on some dark train of thought, "I throw my sexuality in peopl—guy's faces. I know they're straight, but I don't care, I never listen…and now…look what I've done. _Finn was right…" _Kurt began to whimper softly, seeming to forget that Blaine was still listening.

"Kurt I need you to completely disregard what anyone has ever said to you before. Kurt you're exceptional _because _of the fact that you are bold and proud. You can't let people bring you down, because they're not worth it." Blaine said adamantly. Blaine, listened as he heard Kurt take a few deep breaths, the sobs quieting slowly.

"You're right Blaine…I-I don't know what I was thinking. I know who I am, and I'm not ashamed…I even told Karofsky that before he…before…anyway, I guess I just …couldn't process what had happened," Kurt finally said, his voice regaining some of its old strength. Blaine couldn't help but be in awe of the fact that Kurt didn't cower around his tormentor. _He truly is so much stronger then me…I just wish he could see that._

"That's perfectly understandable, Kurt. I probably would have done the same thing in your position." _Like hell! You would never have been able to face Karofsky in the first place. _Silence fell between the two as Blaine ruminated over his past decisions. Blaine noticed that Kurt seemed to have stopped crying now, and Blaine drank in the soft breathes he heard over the phone. Blaine finally broke the quiet moment, "do you feel any better?"

"Sort of...I'm just...scared," Kurt quietly admitted.

"Of Karofsky?" Blaine mentally berated himself at the question. _Of course he's afraid of Karofsky!_

"Yeah, I mean...what am I supposed to do now? Do I just ignore this? I feel as though..." Kurt fell silent for a moment seemingly contemplating what his course of action should be.

"Feel as though what?" Blaine prompted apprehensively.

"I feel like I should do what you told me and confront him," Kurt finished.

At Kurt's words Blaine instantly felt clammy all over and felt a roaring in his ears as his own words of rebellion were thrown back at him. _Oh god, I can't do this. I can't face that._ Blaine was a coward, he knew that. But Kurt didn't know that. _How am I supposed to defend him when I couldn't even defend myself?_ At that moment Blaine heard a very small strangled inquiry of "Blaine? I'm afraid…" Blaine suddenly envisioned Kurt sitting on his bathroom floor; phone clutched to his face desperately hoping that Blaine would protect him and, in that moment, he knew. He knew it didn't matter if he was scared out of his mind, because it wasn't about him anymore. It was about Kurt. It had been about Kurt since the moment Blaine looked into those glasz eyes, rimmed with tears, as the boy confessed he was being tormented just as Blaine had been_._

"Don't be afraid, Kurt. I'm going to do this with you."

* * *

**A/N: Ohmahgosh, seriously I apologize for the incredibly late update. I had my culminating exams this week, and they took up a surprising amount of my time, and life has been super hectic as well, and I got hit by writer's block so hard, it was awful! =( Anyway, I felt like I got a bit better at writing from Blaine's perspective in this chapter. Kurt is always easier because I really identify with him as a character, and at this point not a whole lot is known about Blaine, so he's difficult for me to write.**

**On other exciting news, I made a Tumblr account! Feel free to check it out, I haven't posted too much yet though... here's the link, just remove the spaces: http:/ pink glasses fanfiction. tumblr. com**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Reviews would be lovely!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Darren Criss, or Chris Colfer, although I do own a copy of their lovely EW magazine =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Confrontation**

**Blaine's Side**

Blaine took a deep breath, steeling himself, and pulled his keys out of the ignition. His eyes scanned the parking lot in a desperate search for Kurt. _Calm down! This Karofsky doesn't even know you, you're not a target! _But Blaine's pristinely pressed Dalton blazer did not help him feel more discreet and fear pounded in his ears as he stepped out of his car. Blaine spotted Kurt's anxious face where the boy hovered by the entrance to William McKinley High School. Blaine swallowed and choked back his fear. _This is for Kurt. Have courage, for Kurt. _ Blaine quickly rearranged his face into a mask of easy calm as he approached Kurt. He took a moment to study the other teen. Kurt's face seemed paler than usual and his complexion was blotchy. Purple bags hung beneath glassy eyes. Yet, despite Kurt's obvious distress, Blaine still glimpsed a spark of ferocity in Kurt. _He won't go down without a fight_, Blaine thought with a smile. Blaine took his own strength from Kurt's determination. Blaine unconsciously reached out and grasped Kurt's shoulder as he asked, "how are you holding up?"

"I'm f—" Kurt began, but Blaine cut him off.

"—and don't you dare say that you're fine because you're not, I can see it in your eyes."

Kurt looked at Blaine defensively for a moment before complying. "I didn't realize my feelings were so obvious," Kurt said softly. Blaine realized that Kurt was trying just as hard as him to keep his feelings hidden and protected. It was a self-defence mechanism that Blaine knew all too well. "Only to me, because I'm looking," Blaine said, quietly reassuring Kurt that his guise wasn't slipping.

Kurt looked up at this as though he was surprised at Blaine's concern, but he said nothing except, "it's almost break, we should probably go find him."

Blaine followed Kurt through the school, keeping his eyes locked on the other boy's back, unwilling to examine his surroundings too much. It was all just a little too familiar, and Blaine had spent a long time trying to forget what had happened to him. He desperately attempted to shut his mind off, at least for the time being, to prevent it all from coming back. Blaine walked methodically, on auto-pilot, following Kurt's feet. A locker slammed shut near him and Blaine instinctively flinched at the sound. "_What's the problem, fag?" _the echo of a cruel voice rang in his ear. Blaine shook his head, struggling to suppress the memory and kept his eyes focused on Kurt.

As they walked up the stairs together Kurt looked back at him. "Thanks again for coming," he said, and Blaine was happy to see a small smile grace Kurt's lips. That smile was enough to ease the tension out of Blaine's body and prepare him for what was next. He smiled back at Kurt, offering him silent reassurance as he said, "don't worry about it. Just let me do the talking." Blaine realized that he sounded a little overconfident, but he shrugged it off. It was just part of Blaine's shield, and for what he was about to do, having that shield up had never been more necessary. Blaine could begrudge a little cockiness if it kept him strong. _And kept Kurt safe. _

A rushed whisper of, "there he is" washed over Blaine and he watched all remaining colour drain out of Kurt's face. Blaine pulled himself up to his full height and turned to face Kurt's tormentor. Blaine's blood ran cold as he took in Karofsky's considerable size, but he steeled himself and whispered back at Kurt, "I got your back." _I can do this. There's nothing to be afraid of, _Blaine tried to reassure himself as he approached Karofsky.

"Excuse me," Blaine started, before Karofsky interrupted him.

"Hey lady-boys. This your boyfriend Kurt?" Karofsky asked with a sneer.

Blaine bristled at Karofsky's words and he fought to keep his voice calm as he addressed the jock again, "Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something."

"I got to go to class" Karofsky dismissed them, shoving Kurt aside as he made his way down the stairs.

The look of despair on Kurt's face made Blaine's heart ache and he had never wanted to hurt someone so much in his life. Blaine resisted the urge because Kurt had said earlier he wanted to try to keep things civil. _Kurt is too benevolent for his own good._

"Kurt told me what you did," Blaine attempted to reason with Karofsky yet again.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Karofsky questioned, feigning ignorance.

"You kissed me," Kurt murmured brokenly, a look of anguish on his face.

Karofsky's eyes widened with panic. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said looking around nervously.

Blaine almost felt pity for Karofsky. He knew what it was like to harbour such a big secret, and although Blaine couldn't forgive the jock for hurting Kurt, he could relate. "It seems like you might be confused, and that's totally normal. This is a very hard thing to come to terms with, and you should just know that you're not alone," Blaine said, trying to get through to the other teen.

Karofsky whipped around and growled, "do _not _mess around with me!" Blaine's body was plunged with icy fear as Karofsky grabbed him around the shoulders and shoved him painfully into the fence. Blaine saw nothing but black and his ears rang as the fear closed around his throat, choking him. Memories bright and glaringly vivid danced in front of his eyes...

_Blaine struggled to lift his head as his tormentor crouched beside his face. "What's the problem, fag?" he said with a vicious smirk. "Gonna cry? Is the little piece of shit fairy going to cry?" Blaine tried to say something, anything, but his tongue was unnaturally heavy and all he managed to do was shake his head. "Awe, now the pussy can't even talk. Too emotional?" he sneered, his rank breath skating over Blaine's face, and Blaine felt the bile rise up in his throat. He needed to move, needed to get out of there, but humiliation kept him pinned to the floor. The thug ignored Blaine's efforts and he continued in a slow drawl, "I've never understood the difference between a fag and a girl. Do you know, Anderson?" Blaine remained silent and kept his eyes adverted trying to ignore the taunting statements. The sadistic musing continued though, "there seems to be a lot of similarities between girls and fags, so I can only assume that you want to be a girl, Anderson. And me and my friends have a problem with that. Because that idea is disgusting. And it makes you a freak," the jock spat the last word at Blaine, causing him to flinch away. "But, then again, who am I to deny you your dreams?" The bully paused and Blaine had a brief moment of disillusionment that maybe he had already been handed the worst, but suddenly pain exploded in Blaine's groin and he heard a malicious snicker at his cry of distress. And then the cruel voice was back, whispering in Blaine's ear as he writhed on the floor in agony, "go to Hell, where you belong homo." With that he was gone and Blaine's sobs echoed in the empty hallway..._

Blaine blinked rapidly, his body still frozen rigid from where Karofsky had him trapped against the fence. His mind screamed at him to move but, just like before, the fear was crippling. But it wasn't just fear that coursed through him. At the back of his mind there was a nagging notion of inadequacy. _No point in fighting back, it's no good, I'm worthless. _From somewhere beside him Blaine heard a vicious cry of, "you have to stop this!" and suddenly Karofsky's oppressive weight was gone and Kurt stood protectively in front of him. _Kurt…_ In the abruptness of Karofsky's assault Blaine had forgotten where he was, why he was being attacked in the first place. _I was supposed to protect him…not the other way around. _ Blaine barely noticed Karofsky leave, his thoughts were focused on Kurt and how Blaine had failed him so badly. _I really screwed this up. _Blaine watched as Kurt all but collapsed onto the steps. Blaine wanted to reach his hand out in an uncontrollable need to touch and comfort, but the constraints of his inexperience hold him back. _I just don't know what to I'm supposed to do_.

"Well, he's not coming out anytime soon," Blaine said with an awkward chuckle, trying to use humour to diffuse the tension. It was his old fallback. Whenever things became too intense for Blaine he resorted to jokes. _Yet another defence mechanism. _To his dismay, Kurt's eyes filled with tears. _Oh no. I've gone and made it even worse._ "What's going on? Why are you so upset?" Blaine asked, trying to understand Kurt's anxious behaviour. Blaine cautiously placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, fervently hoping he wasn't making him uncomfortable.

"Because, up until yesterday, I had never been kissed…or at least, one that counted," Kurt said with a shaky breath. Blaine's heart clenched miserably at Kurt's fragile admission. No one deserved to have something that was supposed to be so special and monumental stolen from them so violently. Blaine had never been kissed before, but the idea of his first kiss was something he cherished. He couldn't even fathom how devastating it would be to have that moment taken away. Blaine debated with himself on what he should say to console Kurt, but nothing was forthcoming. After a moment Blaine settled on, "come on, I'll buy you lunch," in an attempt to buy himself more time. Blaine stood and led Kurt away from the school frantically trying to plan his next move in his head. He had no clue what to do. Kurt's situation had seemed so similar to Blaine at first. It had forged an instant connection between the two boys and was the main reason their friendship had developed so quickly. But now…now Blaine was in foreign territory. Kurt was dealing with issues Blaine never had to face, and Blaine was seriously beginning to doubt his abilities as a mentor. Blaine had never been strong. He always let his insecurities and fear mould and shape him and he ran when things became too difficult. One look at Kurt's drawn face and the resulting ache in his chest told Blaine that Kurt wasn't something he could run from. Although he was scared of saying the wrong thing and inadvertently pushing Kurt away, Blaine knew he had to at least try. Kurt was worth fighting for.

* * *

**A/N: I am appalled at how long it took me to update this. In my defense it's been a busy and stressful month because I'm starting my University auditions and I haven't had a chance to do much more than practice :( I do apologize, and I hope to update much sooner in the future! I want to thank everyone that's reading this story! I am shocked that this has gotten over 7,500 hits! That's crazy, but so awesome! Thank you to everyone the reviewed, alerted or favourited this! :)**

**Oh, and there's now a slight discrepancy between Blaine's last name in this chapter vs the first, but back when I started this Blaine's last name wasn't known and it's a hassle to fix it now. Also, I in no way approve of the slurs I used during Blaine's flashback, but I felt they fit the story :S  
**

**I do encourage you readers to review! Whether you love it or hate it, reviews help me know if I'm doing a good job or not and they keep me motivated :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee, Chris Colfer and Darren Criss are not mine.  
**


End file.
